The Monster Inside of Me is Dead Because of Her
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A set of drabbles that focus entirely on Eric and Sookie. Mostly set on how Sookie makes Eric feel and how he struggles with those feelings and what to do with them.


Not many words can be said about him. He's feared by most. He's a man that is as strong and powerful as they come and nothing in the slightest can affect him or so he likes to think.

He prides himself on not having feelings and emotions and knowing nothing can crack him.

He was born for this. He knows this and so does everyone else.

Eric Northman is like no other man.

Then something happened. Something he didn't like to admit to himself. Someone changed him and he swore that would never happen. She got to him, made him crack, and made him want things that no vampire should ever want. He wanted her. Eternally.

Who was she?

Sookie Stackhouse. A waitress from Bon Temps.

He was never since he laid eyes on her.

XOXOXO

He watches her. She has no idea. He does it covertly so that no one can accuse him of being a pussy. For sure that's what he would be called if anyone knew that he was watching a woman. Not watching her because she's a fang banger or because all he wants is a taste of her blood, but watching her because he wants to be with her.

She's laughing and just the sight of that brings a smile to his face. Who knew Eric Northman had it in him to smile? Grin, smirk, yes. But smile? Only for her.

Then his gaze narrows as he sees who's next to her. Bill Compton. They're holding hands. Eric feels a boiling rage go through him at that simple gesture. Because he _wants _it to be with him.

It's like she feels his eyes on him because she suddenly turns around and glances around. He moves quickly out of her sight of vision. She tugs on her lip with her teeth and that simple movement hits him right in the groin. It grabs hold of him in his stomach and twists but it's not just lust. It's more.

Eric hurriedly turns away and begins sprinting in the brisk night air. He had to get away from it. The feelings. Her.

He closes his eyes. Lets the cool night air wash over him.

Sookie had ruined him. Or saved him. It depended how you looked at it.

XOXO

How does a vampire fall in love? Quite easily if the woman is Sookie Stackhouse. What he had denied for so long eats away at him until he finally admits the truth to himself. He had loved her for a long time. It would be the first and only time that he would ever let himself feel these pathetic human emotions. These emotions that make you weak. He was strong for not feeling anything. So much stronger.

His face was unreadable, but there were hard lines of tension etched around his eyes.

He had been a stupid man, no vampire, to ever give into a human. A mere mortal.

Then his anger at himself evaporates. Sookie walks out of their kitchen in a plaid apron and he thinks she looks like sunshine. But she's the kind of sunshine that he doesn't have to hide from. She's so animated, talking about something that she thinks he's interested in and her curls are bouncing behind her head as she comes to sit in his lap. He encloses her with his strong arms and she looks down at him with a smile reserved only for him. _His smile. _

She lightly kisses him on the lips.

He had fallen.

Eric loves Sookie.

XOXO

"Did I live up to your satisfaction?"

Eric stretches out in bed, working the muscles of his arms and legs as he grins down at her. His lover. "You've done more than satisfy me, and this certainly isn't the first time we've had sex."

Her hand is splayed over his chest and her hand is casually walking down his chest. Just the touch of her fingers is enough to set his desire aflame again. He grabs her, pulls her on top of him, and plows his hand through her blond, silky hair. The hair he loves.

"Wait," Sookie says.

He raises his eyebrows in question.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Love you."

If his heart had still been beating, it would have been thudding in his chest at her words which had been said so simply. As though her love for him could not be fought off anymore. That it was destiny.

"You do?" He asks the question so tenderly she does a double take.

Sookie nods her head and kisses him on the lips knowing she'll never get the words returned.

It is Eric this time that pulls back. "Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I do, too. With you. Love you."

It was as good as a confession.

**A/N: Not sure but I might be continuing this set of drabbles. If enough people like it or respond to it then I definitely will. I'm also taking requests so if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see drop me a review and tell me. **

**xoxo**


End file.
